Prince Cornelius (Shrek)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Shrek" It appeared on YouTube on November 2st, 2018. Cast *Shrek - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Donkey - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Thumbelina *Lord Farquaad - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Dragon - Ermintrude (Doogal) *Three Blind Mice - Big Bird, Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *Three Little Pigs - Dimitri (Anastasia), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) *The Big Bad Wolf - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Gingy - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pinocchio - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *The Magic Mirror - Frank (Sausage Party) *Thelonious - Hunter (Storks) *Cinderella - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Snow White - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *Peter Pan - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Tinker Bell - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Geppetto - Toto (Huevocartoon) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Monsieur Hood - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Pied Piper - Tito Lopez (Turbo) *Lord Farquaad's Henchman - Various Disney Villains *The Seven Dwarfs - Clarence, Jeff and Sumo (Clarence), Kin and Kon Kujira (Grojband), Owen (Total Drama Island) and Reef (Stoked) *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - Blizzaria (Yo-kai Watch) Gallery A61.jpg|Cornelius as Shrek The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me.jpg|Ratso as Donkey Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Fiona (Human) th5W8TGQKA.jpg|Thumbelina as Fiona (Ogre) Character_linnux.png|Linnux as Lord Farquaad 10688-26624.jpg|Ermintrude as Dragon Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird Song.pigeon.jpg|Bert 056.JPG.jpg|and Ernie as Three Blind Mice Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|and Lynn Sr. as Three Little Pigs Sylvester.png|Sylvester as The Big Bad Wolf Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Gingy Hammy.jpg|Hammy as Pinocchio Frank in Sausage Party.jpg|Frank as The Magic Mirror Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Thenlonious Lola.PNG|Lola Loud as Cinderella 629033 1296168652240 full.jpg|Eilonwy as Snow White Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Donkey's Old Owner El Chacas (2).png|El Chacas as Peter Pan 223706 1240162220996 full.jpg|Sawyer as Tinker Bell Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Geppetto The duke of weaseltown.jpg|The Duke of Weaseltown as Guard next to Farquaad Dash-0.jpg|Dash Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0.53.jpg|and Violet Parr as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid as Woman cheering "Alright!" Burger-Beard the Pirate also known as Antonio Banderas.png|Burger Beard as Monsieur Hood Frog Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Thewild_larry.jpg|Larry as Snake Tito_(Turbo).jpg|Tito Lopez as Pied Paper Clarence.png|Clarence Jeff.png|Jeff Sumo.png|Sumo Kin Kujira.png|Kin Kon Kujira.png|and Kon Kujira Owen headshot.JPG|Owen ReefChar.png|and Reef as The Seven Dwarfs tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest Blizzaria.png|Blizzaria as Woman who faints Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs